Five Senses
by animegalnya
Summary: The Five Senses, and what they mean to Kuroboshi. Post-manga. LOTS of KuroboshixKiyo Fluff! My first Bloody Kiss fanfic! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Kiss!

Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Post-manga! Enjoy!

Five Senses

First-Hearing.

Kurboshi lay with his head in Kiyo's lap, his eyes closed. She ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly to him. He'd gotten in a really bad fight with a guy at Kiyo's work and had been cleaned and bandaged as soon as they got home. Kiyo was now comforting him, smiling at his peaceful expression, but knowing he was still awake.

Kuroboshi listened to the sound of her voice as her humming eventually became singing. She wasn't a pro or anything, but when she would hum or sing softly to him, it always relaxed him.

'I could listen to that beautiful voice for hours.' Kuroboshi thought to himself, a small smile spreading across his face.

Second-Smell.

Kuroboshi watched Kiyo cook dinner. She only made basic things, all of them glad she'd learned to master that much. It smelled good, but Kuroboshi was focused on another smell. He walked across the room, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. "Smells good."

Kiyo smiled. "Thanks. It's just rice and soup…SOMEBODY wouldn't go grocery shopping with me today." She looked over her shoulder at her vampire boyfriend.

Kuroboshi shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood for human food." He smirked at her before licking the most recent bite marks on her neck. He sniffed her neck as she blushed, continuing to work on dinner.

"Are you smelling me?"

Kuroshi's nose skimmed from her neck to her shoulder. He inhaled and exhaled, his cool breath fanning across her skin. "Humans have easily distinguishable scents. Like when you're around Suo, with my eyes closed, I can figure out who's who. Since I would never smell him, I'd know the other person was you because of your scent."

Curious, Kiyo asked, "What do I smell like to you?"

Kuroboshi smiled against her skin. "Flowers. Fresh flowers. It's even stronger when you've been working in the garden, and right when you get out of the shower, because you'd washed away all smells of perfume and lotion."

Kiyo finished dinner, putting the rice on three plates and ladling the soup into three bowls. "Interesting. Now, help me set the table."

When he let her go and she turned to carry the plates and bowls to the table, he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. He smirked. 'I love this girl.'

Three-Sight.

Kuroboshi watched his hanayome laying next to him, both naked and panting after their first ever time making love.

"K-Kuro…" she whispered his name, eyes closed.

Kuroboshi leaned over her, gently touching her right check, kissing her softly. "Are you ok?"

Kiyo nodded. "I'm fine." She opened her eyes a little, feeling tired. "That was…wow."

Kuroboshi chuckled. "Yeah-wow." He ran his fingers through her hair. "So you really were a virgin."

Kiyo nodded. "I was saving myself…for someone special."

Kuroboshi blinked, then smiled softly. "And you chose me?"

Kiyo nodded, blushing.

Kuroboshi's eyes went up and down her body.

Kiyo moved to cover her body with her hands, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

But Kuroboshi would have none of that.

He gently grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "Don't be embarrassed-I love looking at you." He kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful face…" he moved down and kissed her stomach. "…as well as your sexy body."

Kiyo blushed bright red. "No one's ever called me sexy before."

Kuroboshi smirked, chuckling. "Well, now someone has." He moved back up to her face and kissed the tip of her nose. He looked into her eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes."

Kiyo smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him. "For everything."

Yes, seeing her everyday truly made him happy.

Four-touch.

"Kuro…" Kiyo murmured as her boyfriend kissed her neck. His hands slid up under his T-shirt on her, his cool hands touching her warm skin.

Her skin. Oh, her skin. Kuroboshi wished he could keep his hands on her smooth skin more often. He moved down her body and kissed her stomach, moving his hands behind her to touch her back.

"Kuro! Get your hands out of my underwear!"

Kuroboshi looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "Is that an invitation to take them off-? OW! Why'd you hit me?!"

Kiyo blushed, looking away from him. "Idiot."

He chuckled, knowing she secretly liked it when he touched her, too.

Five-taste.

Blood. It runs through their veins. Humans.

While Kuroboshi, being a dhampir, had blood running through his veins as well, he often forgot until he would get injured. So after another bad fight at Kiyo's work, he lay in bed, bandaged and beginning to bruise in some plaaces.

Kiyo frowned as she put away the extra bandages in the first-aid kit. "You need to stop this, Kuro. I worry about you."

Kuroboshi sighed. "I'm just really weak." He looked at her neck, where her pulse was located. He could practically already taste her blood on his tongue.

Getting the hint, Kiyo sighed, unbuttoning her school uniform top to the point where he could see her cleavage, humoring him because he was hurt. She sat next to him on the bed. "Alright. Go ahead."

Kuroboshi blushed a little upon seeing part of her chest, but quickly gave her a weak smile and said, "Thanks, Kiyo." He then sat up and leaned close to her neck, licking his lips. He grazed her neck with his fangs, making her shudder, but not from fear.

She flinched as he bit into her neck, not expecting him to bite her so quickly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as he sucked her blood.

When he pulled back, he licked the blood off of her neck and kissed the fresh bite marks. He then licked his lips before pulling back and smiling at her, beginning to feel better. "Thank you…" he kissed the palm of her hand. "…my precious hanayome."

Kiyo blushed, still getting embarrassed after he sucked her blood and called her that. "N-no problem."

Kuroboshi chuckled at her embarrassment. "You're so cute." He kissed the bite marks he had just left on her. "And you taste fantastic."

Kiyo began to button up her shirt. "Ok, you got your blood, you got to see part of my body, happy now?"

"Nope." He stopped her from buttoning her shirt. "I'd like to see more of your body-OW! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Because you're injured and if you think we're having sex right now you're nuts!"

A happy couple.

-owari-

Hope ya liked it! Hopefully they weren't too OOC…Review please!


End file.
